


Holy

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Churches, Claudia Sent Derek to Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Gen, HOLY, M/M, Werewolves Can Go Into Cemeteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks about where werewolves can go - as far as churches and cemeteries are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but RL has been kicking my butt. Hopefully I'll have more time to update often.

“So can you like, go on holy ground?” Stiles asked, curious to know more about where wolves could and couldn’t go.

“Holy what?” answered Scott.

“Ground. You know, churches –“

“And cemeteries.” Derek’s voice came from almost nowhere. “Go home, Scott,” he said, watching as the teenager left before he answered Stiles’ question. “We can. Nothing bad happens to us there.”

Stiles nodded, staying silent for a moment before looking up at him. “I want to show you something, at the cemetery,” he said quietly, seeing an eyebrow raise on the older wolf’s forehead. “My mom’s grave. I…” he trailed off for a moment. “I need to. I need to introduce you to her, and to thank her.”

“Thank her for what?” the alpha questioned, somewhat confused.

“For sending you to me.”


End file.
